


be at peace

by the_iron_shadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Force Bond (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The way it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_iron_shadow/pseuds/the_iron_shadow
Summary: a short alternate end scene for The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	be at peace

**Author's Note:**

> the CORRECT end scene. can't believe they put the wrong one in the film.   
> jeez, guys.

Rey kneels in the sand on Tatooine, holding Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber. The twin suns cast long shadows as they begin their descent beneath the horizon.

Across the galaxy, Ben kneels in the soft grass of Naboo, holding Leia Organa’s lightsaber. The sky is dark, caught in the quiet moment just before dawn.

“Be at peace,” Rey says.

“Thank you,” Ben whispers. “Mom.”

Their eyes close, and the lightsabers sink into the ground, burying deep into the homeworlds of the Skywalker twins.

The Force hums, a breath of air that ruffles both their hair.

_Balance_.

When they open their eyes, they’re staring at each other, connected once more by their bond.

Rey holds out her hand, and Ben takes it.

Together, they rise—Rey watching the sunset, and Ben staring at the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for a full fic of this :)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
